


Dead celebrities

by sloganeer



Category: Entourage
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-31
Updated: 2004-08-31
Packaged: 2017-10-02 23:38:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sloganeer/pseuds/sloganeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turtle's a little bit drunk, kind of stoned, and they're flying over the lights of Vegas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead celebrities

The lights are fucking beautiful. Turtle's a little bit drunk, kind of stoned, and they're flying over the lights of Vegas.

Drama's in his ear again, complaining. "We should have worn suits," Drama says. His voice is scratchy with smoke, and E's on the phone (again - no, still), and fuck knows what Vince is talking about, but Turtle can hear everything. Hack was right - the ride is whisper quiet.

Vince thinks he's being careful, mixing OJ with the bubbles, but nothing helps when you're on your seventh glass. The joint comes back around (Turtle's counting, and that's the second time E has passed it over). Vince is definitely drunk, taking his hit like a little girl, coughing up nasty orange spit. E has to pound on his back so they don't land in Vegas with a dead celebrity and a book deal. His hand is still there while Drama laughs and Vince tries to catch his breath between his legs.

Turtle doesn't have a problem with gays, he swears. But he can still be happy E moved out of the house. They were keeping him up at night.


End file.
